Call Me Beautiful
by Ashton Li
Summary: When Fuji becomes a model, Eiji is filled with rage. Mixing around with anger is his bubbling love. Though, when Eiji yells "I hate you" it seems like the friendship would end. Will he be able to overcome his anger and tell Fuji "I love you" instead? FIN.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE:**** Ah~! Welcome. Umm…yes…this would be my newest fic. Thank you for stopping by and reading it. It's a possible Dream Pair (FujiXEiji) fic. Of course, I don't want to say if that's how it'll turn out because…well…it would kind of ruin everything. Also, I don't own any of these characters or the Prince of Tennis. Enjoy.**

**Call Me Beautiful**

_What happened to you?_

_You've become so different from the person I once knew._

_If I could change you;_

_Bring back the person I loved._

* * *

Kikumaru Eiji flipped open a magazine as he sat in his bedroom. Looking through it, he stopped at an article entitled "The Up and Coming". As he read through it, he became frustrated and threw the magazine across the room.

"Stupid!" anger filled Eiji's voice. "That's not who you are…"

* * *

Eiji slowly walked down the hall of the high school. Reaching his locker, he began to sort through his bag. Pulling out the books he didn't need, he replaced them with things he did. Letting out a sigh, he shut his locker.

"Eiji," Oishi Shuichiro smiled and waved.

"Hi, Oishi," Eiji mumbled.

"You were reading that magazine again, weren't you?"

"Yeah…but it doesn't even bother me anymore."

"You're lying."

"I'm going to quit the tennis club. Seeming that you're too busy with school work, you weren't able to join. I don't like playing singles."

"So, it's true. Fuji really did leave the tennis club."

"Can you really blame him?" Eiji let his backpack rest on his right shoulder. "All he has time for is his stupid modeling."

"You should be happy that he's doing something with his life though."

"Are you saying I'm not? I wouldn't waste my time being some model. Fuji's going to grow old and ugly…then he won't be able to model."

Oishi shook his head. He was disappointed in what his friend was saying. "Are you jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous? That's stupid! I don't care what Fuji does with his life."

"You're lying again."

"This is stupid."

"You sure think a lot of things are stupid."

"Shut up."

"You're acting differently."

"Of course I am! Fuji left me and tennis for modeling. What's wrong with him? He was all I had left. I hate playing tennis by myself. Fuji was the only one on the team that would play doubles with me. All the other members don't like my playing style. It's ridiculous!"

The bell for school to start rang. Oishi let a concern look form on his face. "Try to not let it get to you too much. Maybe you should talk to Fuji about all of this."

"Oh, yeah! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" Eiji yelled as he left for his class.

"Ah…that's not what I meant…"

* * *

As Eiji walked into his classroom, he noticed that Fuji Syusuke was there being swarmed by girls. Just seeing all of them around him made his anger grow. Quickly, Eiji tossed his bag to the ground.

"Fuji, I hate you!" he ran out of the room before the other boy could say anything.

"Eiji?" Fuji stood up. He smiled at the girls and walked away. Slowly, he picked up Eiji's bag. "Those are some strong words you said." He slightly giggled. "What did I do to deserve them?"

"Fuji~!" a young, blonde girl whined. "Forget about Kikumaru-san. Come back over here."

He turned to the girl. "Right." Taking Eiji's bag with him, he made his way back to his desk.

* * *

Eiji ran through the halls and left the school. He continued until he found himself tired. Not being able to go any further, he fell to the ground.

"Why did I say that?" Eiji questioned himself. "I don't really hate Fuji. He's just so…so…" He stopped as tears formed. "I'm too old to be crying over these types of things. I know what's more important to him. He'd rather be a model than my friend."

Eiji remained sitting on the sidewalk as his tears trickled down his cheeks. Anger filled him along with jealousy, but those two feelings were diminished when he remembered why Fuji was so important to him. He had been in love with Fuji since they were in the 9th grade. Though, he had been too scared that he would ruin the friendship they had. He kept his feelings locked up, but, now that he was in his last year of high school, the feelings were starting to spill over. Eiji hadn't realized that he couldn't hold his love for Fuji in any longer until it seemed like it was too late.

**NOTE:**** Thank you for reading. This fic is kind of something I'm working on the side. I already have two other fics ("The Fallen Prince" and "The Pressure of Our Love") that I've been working on. I told myself not to start anything new until I finish one of this, but this idea just came out of no where…and I just had to start writing it. Anyways, I don't know how often I will update this fic. It could be once a day or once a week. I'm not sure. It all depends on everything else. Again, this is kind of like a side project. Yes, lets call it that. Umm…just because it's a side project doesn't mean I'm not going to put effort into it. I will work hard on this fic just like I do on all of my fics. **

**Oh, and I'm sorry about Eiji. In all of my Dream Pair fics he always seems to be slightly…well…he always ends up being the one with the problems. I mean, in this fic he jealous about Fuji being a model. In my other fic, ("The Pressure of Our Love") he's the one that's getting teased and going through a slight emotional break down. I'm sorry. It's just how things work out. Maybe one day I will write a fic where Fuji is the one with the problems.**

**Ok, I think I've said enough. Sorry for all this writing. Thank you very much for reading. I hope you'll continue to read the future chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fuji walked out of the school. As soon as he did, he was surrounded by the paparazzi. He calmly smiled and waved as he continued down the sidewalk. Even though he had just become a model a few weeks ago, he was already popular among everyone.

"Fuji-kun, how does it feel to be an up and coming model?" one woman asked.

"How is it supposed to feel? I don't feel any different. I'm still just your average high school student," Fuji responded.

"Was there anything you liked to do in you free time before you began modeling?" another person asked.

"Hmm…tennis."

"How about your friends? What do they think about you being a model?"

"My best friend hates me now."

"How does your friend's reaction make you feel?" the female asked.

"I'm not that sure. I was just told it today so…I'm still not sure how react to the thing he said," Fuji stopped walking and looked at the mid-age woman. "I guess I should think about his feelings. I did drop out of the tennis club out of no where. It was rather rude of me. Maybe it couldn't of been helped."

"Fuji-kun…"

"Well, sorry, I think that's all the questions I'll answer today. I have to get home and do my homework. I have a lot of catching up to do. Bye bye," the boy ran off as cameras began to flash again.

* * *

"Eiji! Time for dinner," his mother called for the boy.

"I'm not hungry," he mumbled back.

"Eiji?"

"I said, I'm not hungry!" his voice became louder.

"Ok," she didn't even bothering asking if anything was wrong.

"Ugh!" Eiji squeezed his pillow in his arms. "I shouldn't be so frustrated about this. I shouldn't care about Fuji and what he wants to do. It doesn't even matter to me."

He began to flip through channels on the TV. Eiji wanted to forget everything that happened from that day. He didn't want to remember talking to Oishi or telling Fuji he hated him. Though, more than anything, he didn't want to remember the true feelings he has for Fuji. Every time he thought about them, he would begin to cry. It was getting harder and harder for him to control his feelings, but he was beginning to realize that he was already too late. Even if Eiji did admit his feelings to Fuji, he'd more than likely get rejected. Fuji only cared about modeling…nothing else. At least, that's what Eiji thought.

"Fine! I'll just forget about Fuji and tennis," Eiji decided. "I'll start over. I'll make friends who won't abandon me for modeling. No matter how hard it is…I'll forget about Fuji…and the way I feel about him…"

* * *

The next day, school slowly went by. Eiji sat in his classes taking notes. He had noticed that Fuji wasn't there. It was obvious that he must have been off modeling. Finally, it was lunch time. Eiji decided he'd go outside to eat seeming that it was such a nice day.

"Ah~! What a beautiful day," Eiji giggled as he sat in the grass. He opened his lunch and began to eat.

"May I eat with you?" Oishi walked up to the boy.

"Of course, Oishi."

Oishi sat down and looked around. "I would have thought you'd avoid being outside today."

"Why do you say that? It's so nice out. Why would I sit inside to eat?"

"Because of that," he pointed past a few trees. There were a few cameras set up and a group of people.

"So, Fuji is doing modeling today. It must be nice to be able to skip school for it," Eiji smiled and continued to eat.

"It doesn't bother you seeing this?"

"Not at all. I'm happy Fuji is doing things that he wants to."

"Eiji…"

"Yes?"

"You're lying again."

Tears began to form in the boy's eyes. Moving his lunch off to the side, he held himself close. "I should be happy for him…but I can't be. I hate it…I hate him…"

"You don't hate him, Eiji," Oishi placed his hand on Eiji's back. "If you don't talk to him about how this makes you feel, you're going to end up getting hurt."

"Can you keep a secret, Oishi?"

"Of course I can."

"I'm in love with Fuji…"

"What?"

"I've been in love with him since 9th grade."

"Why haven't you told him then?"

"Because…the last thing I wanted to do was ruin our friendship. I already did that though. I'm so selfish. I want him all to myself. I don't want to share him with anyone. Now…I can't have him for my own. Fuji now belongs to all of Japan."

"Eiji, don't think like that. If you don't say something to him now, he will become more distant. You have to tell him how you feel as soon as possible."

"The last time I tried to talk to him, I told him I hated him."

"It's going to be hard. Don't you think it's better if you yell and scream everything than never saying anything at all?"

"You're right, Oishi," Eiji let out a sigh and wiped away his tears. "How come you always know what to do?"

"I don't. I'm just trying to help you the best I can. That's what friends do," Oishi smiled.

"You're such a great friend!" Eiji embraced the other boy. "Thank you."

"It's nothing, really. We should get back to class," Oishi stood up and helped the boy onto his feet. "Remember, Eiji, I'm always here when you need someone to talk to."

"Right!" the two of the walked back towards the school building.

* * *

Fuji was given a break from his photoshoot. As he grabbed for his water bottle, he looked towards the school. When he did, he saw Eiji and Oishi hugging.

"I guess you don't need me anymore, Eiji," Fuji let his eyes open showing their icy blue color. "I should be happy for you though. Maybe we can both move farther away and forget about each other…"

"Syusuke-kun, are you ready?" a young woman smiled as she made her towards the younger boy.

"Sure."

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing. I'm ready to finish up the shoot."

Fuji began to pose as pictures were being taken of him. Unlike his normally happy face, there was some sadness to his smile. Eiji's love for Fuji might not be one sided after all.

**NOTE:**** Woo~! Chapter two is completed. Hmm…did I take too long to update? Sorry if you think I did. Anime convention, video editing, other fics, and being sick. There, those are my excuses.**

**So far, it hasn't been explained how Fuji became a model. Well, once Fuji and Eiji sit down to talk (…argue?), this will be explained. Also, please don't think that I'm even hinting on this becoming a Golden Pair fic. Oishi's only here for a support system for Eiji (That's all Oishi ever seems to be in my fics. Sorry, Oishi~!).**

**I've been thinking for awhile now. I only write PoT fics for Dream Pair (FujiXEiji), Thrill Pair (FujiXRyoma), and Neko Pair (EijiXRyoma)…and every once in awhile ShinjiXKamio. Anyways, I was thinking I should make a fic for a different pair. I just don't overly like any other pairs. I mean…I might be able to do InuiXKaidoh…but I'm not that sure about that. I don't know. I should probably wait about even thinking about that until after I'm finished with at least one of my chapter fics.**

**Thank you for reading and for the reviews. I hope that you'll continue to read this fic until the very end. Thank you~!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Eiji peered into the classroom before walking in. When he noticed Fuji sitting at his desk, he opened the door and went inside. He slowly made his way over to Fuji. As Eiji let out a sigh, Fuji quickly looked up.

"Good morning, Eiji," Fuji smiled.

"Morning," Eiji bit his lip to make sure he didn't say the wrong thing. "Fuji, are you going to be in school all day?"

"Yes. I don't have another photoshoot until this weekend."

"Then, if you're not busy already, would you please have lunch with me?" he braced himself for rejection.

Fuji softly giggled. "I don't understand you sometimes. Why would you want to have lunch with someone you hate?"

"I'm sorry, Fuji. I shouldn't have said that," Eiji looked out the window. "I think it's best if we talk about it though…everything. That's why I want to have lunch with you today; just the two of us."

"That's fine. At lunch time, I'll wait for you by the trees we used to always eat lunch under."

"Ok," nodding, Eiji left for his seat. As the bell rang and the lesson began, he hoped that time would tick faster. He didn't want to waste a minute he would get alone with Fuji.

* * *

As class after class dragged on, Eiji began to grow impatient. Finally, when his class before lunch was dismissed, he yelled in excitement. Running through the hall, he was scolded by the teachers. It didn't matter to him; he wanted to meet up with Fuji as quickly as possible. When he spotted Fuji standing up against a tree, he smiled. To Eiji, Fuji didn't need make-up or fancy clothes to look beautiful; just standing there by himself made Fuji look almost too angelic to imagine.

Fuji waved at Eiji. "It's been awhile since we've had lunch together."

"Yeah," the two of them sat down. "Ever since you became a model, your schedule has become crazy. I rarely even see you at school anymore."

"I know, but I'm starting to get used to getting up early and staying out late."

"It's funny, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?" a confused look formed on Fuji's face.

Eiji played around with his food. "Well, I remember when we saw the ad in your sister's magazine. It was asking for teens to fill it out so they can become the next big model. I thought it would be funny to fill it out and send it in. We both decided to fill it out and decided we'd never get picked anyways."

"I guess we were wrong."

"I wasn't…you were though. I should have known they'd pick you though."

"Why do you say that?"

"You're just model material. You have the gentle smile, the soft face, the slim body, and you'd probably look good in anything. Not me though…I'm nothing special."

"That's not true, Eiji. I think you're cute enough to be a model."

A light shade of red painted Eiji's cheeks. "But I'm not. You were picked and I wasn't. I never expected you to accept it though."

"I wasn't going to at first, but I thought it would be interesting to try."

"But it ruined everything."

"Hmm? Eiji, you're starting to confuse me again," Fuji giggled and started to eat more of his lunch.

Eiji quickly got on his feet. "You were supposed to be there for me. We were doubles partners, but you just abandoned me for stupid modeling."

"It's not like I knew it was going to take up all my time."

"Like you even care about me anyways!"

"You don't need me for anything anyways. You have Oishi to take good care of you."

"What? Oishi is my friend. All he's trying to do is make sure I'm ok while I watch you waste your life."

"Friend? You two looked more like lovers yesterday," Fuji stared up at Eiji with his icy blue eyes.

"Are you stupid, Fuji? As I said, Oishi's just my friend. If he had the time, he would more than love to be my doubles partner again. You on the other hand don't care about anything it seems like. All you ever think about is your modeling," Eiji's face showed his disgust.

Fuji now stood up. "I don't think only about modeling."

"Then why can't you see how jealous I am? Why can't you see that I miss the old Fuji who was always there when I needed help in class or just wanted someone to eat lunch with?"

"Eiji…I ne―"

Eiji placed his hand over his heart. "I don't understand how I can still have these feelings when you've never even noticed how I feel." He kicked over their lunches and pushed Fuji to the ground out of anger. "I hate the person you're becoming! Go back to the old Fuji I wanted to be more than friends with!" Without letting Fuji get a word out, Eiji ran away. He didn't even want to look at Fuji anymore.

"Eiji!" Fuji called after the boy. He looked around and began to clean up the mess that was made. In his heart, Fuji wanted to follow Eiji, but he felt that it would be better to let Eiji calm down first. "Jealous? Old Fuji? More than friends?" Fuji questioned the things that Eiji had said. "Maybe I should start opening my eyes to the things around me. I didn't know Eiji was so hurt from all of this."

* * *

Eiji ran through the hallways once again. His vision became blurred as tears began to form. He was so angry at Fuji, but regretted all the things he had said at the same time. Continuing to make his way through the halls, he bumped right into Oishi.

"Eiji, what happened?" Oishi held the boy up.

"I hate him! I hate him so much!" Eiji clenched onto the other boy's shirt. "I hate him."

"Eiji…"

He rested his head on Oishi's shoulder and sobbed more. "Why do I have to love him so much? I want it to go away…I want this feeling to go away…"

"Did you yell at him, Eiji?" Oishi questioned.

"Yes."

"Did you make sure he felt your anger?"

"I pushed him…"

"Did you tell him how you felt?"

Eiji remembered the last thing he had said before running away from Fuji. "I did."

"Then, Fuji will come and make sure you're ok."

"No he won't. He hates me."

"Eiji, he probably just wants you to calm down a little first. You're letting your jealousy get the best of you."

"No," Eiji pushed away from Oishi. "I'm letting my love for him control my life. I let the feelings I have for Fuji out of its cage on accident. It would have been better for everyone if I would just forget about them all together. I should just let Fuji go on with his modeling life, and I'll get on with my…my…whatever I'm going to do."

"I'm not going to stop you from doing what you think is right, but I do hope you'll think things over before making a final decision."

"I will," Eiji looked around the hall and noticed a shorter boy with greenish-blue colored hair. A smile formed on his face. "I think I've got an idea."

"What are you thinking, Eiji?" Oishi looked in the same direction.

"I think Fuji needs a little competition, and I think our old teammate might be the perfect person for the job."

"I don't think dragging more people into this would be a good idea."

"You said you weren't going to stop me from doing what I think is right."

"And you told me you'd think it over first."

Eiji placed his index finger to his lips to show that he was thinking. "Ok! I made my decision. I'm going to get Ochibi to become a model and put Fuji in the dark. Then, I'll have him all to myself again~!"

"But, Eiji…"

The bell rang to signal that the next period was about to begin.

"Oh, I'll get him tomorrow," Eiji clapped his hands together and skipped towards his next class. He was almost too excited about his idea.

"I have a feeling things aren't going to work as he has planned," Oishi sighed and made his way down the hall.

**NOTE:**** Ah, and Ryoma makes his first appearance (sort of). Eiji went from being all happy to angry to happy again…he has issues. Nah! That's just how Eiji is (in this fic at least…). I wonder how Eiji is going to get Ryoma to agree to sign up to become a model (Bribe him with Ponta? Take Karupin hostage?). Oh, and in Eiji's little fit, he kind of admitted that he does indeed like Fuji to…well…Fuji (Duh!).**

**Ok, another thing…I know that Ryoma isn't as pretty or beautiful or whatever you want to call Fuji. I chose him because I think Ryoma would be the easiest for Eiji to "trick" into becoming a model (and the only person I could think of fitting into the model material category is Tezuka. I don't want to use Tezuka because…well…I just can't see him going along with Eiji's crazy plan.). Of course, I could have mixed students from other schools seeming that they're in high school now…but…still…no. I didn't want to (If you're wondering, the other people I could think of would be Saeki, Atobe, Yukimura, Marui, Oshitari, and possibly Shinji, Kamio, Mukahi, or Kirihara.). Wow…I'm rambling a lot. Sorry, sorry.**

**Moving on. Thank you for reading. I hope you'll continue to read until the very end. Thank you for all the reviews too~! I really do hope those who are reading this fic are enjoying it (Why would you read it if you didn't enjoy it…?). Before I say anything else and go off with my rambling…I'll just leave now. Thank you~!**


	4. Chapter 4

Eiji ran around the school franticly trying to remember which class Ryoma was in. Knowing that there was only a ten more minutes before the bell to signal the beginning of school, he started to become desperate. As he continued down the halls, he began to yell 'Ochibi'.

"You've got to be kidding me," Eiji let out a sigh as he rested against a locker. "Where are you, Ochibi?"

"Kikumaru-senpai, you sure are being noisy this morning," an annoyed voice mumbled.

"Ochibi!"

"Don't you think you should start calling me by my name?" Ryoma turned to look at the older boy. "I might have to start ignoring you."

"Sorry, sorry. You want me to call you Echizen, right? Ok, Echizen~!"

"What did you need anyways?"

"You have two choices, Echizen," Eiji tried his hardest to keep his voice stern. "Either play doubles with me or become a model."

"No."

"Listen to your senpai, Ochibi!"

"I don't play doubles."

"Then I guess you have to become a model."

"I don't have to become a model."

"Don't make me bring your cat into this."

Ryoma tilted his head to the side. "What does Karupin have to do with this?"

"Ponta! Will you do it for Ponta?"

"Why do you want me to become a model? Does this have to do with Fuji-senpai?"

"Uh!" Eiji turned away. "No."

"I guess I could give into your plead. You're starting to look pathetic," Ryoma hadn't noticed how cold his words were.

"Thank you!" Eiji obviously ignore the cold tone as well.

"I never got to finish that practice match against Fuji-senpai anyways. This will have to do until he starts playing tennis again."

"Wha―" the older boy almost fell over when Ryoma brought up the tennis match from three or so years ago. Gathering his thoughts, Eiji smiled. "Ok, I'll come by your house tonight."

"Why?"

"We need to take some photos. Of course, I'm not the best photographer, but I picked up some things from Fuji in our first year of high school."

The bell rang. Ryoma nodded his head and walked towards his classroom.

* * *

After school ended, Eiji ran quickly to his house. In his room he shuffled through his things. Finding a bag he put a camera in there along with cat ears and tail, a few stuffed animals, glitter, and some other things that many people would wonder why he had them. After gathering everything, he left his house and made his way towards Ryoma's. Knocking on the door, he was greeted by Ryoma. The two of them went up to the younger boy's room.

"I have all these things that you can take pictures with," Eiji placed everything out on Ryoma's desk. "I think the cat ears will be a sure winner."

"Cat ears?" Ryoma sat on his bed.

"Yeah," he turned around with the camera in his hand.

"I don't th―" Karupin jumped on top of Ryoma making him stop. "Karupin!" A sincere smile formed on Ryoma's face as he held up the cat.

"Ochibi…" Eiji began to snap pictures of Ryoma and Karupin. He knew that there wouldn't be any picture that could beat these.

Ryoma looked up to the camera. There was a sudden glow to his eyes that wasn't there before. He softly laughed as the cat climb all over him. Finally catching Karupin, he snuggled up against the cat. "Silly cat."

"That'll do," Eiji pulled the camera down.

"What?" the younger boy looked up. "I thought you wanted me to wear the cat ears."

"It's ok; I've already got the picture that will beat out Fuji. I have to go get these printed. I'll see you later," Eiji grabbed for his things.

"Hold on, Kikumaru-senpai," Ryoma took the cat ears off the desk and placed them on Eiji's head. Taking the camera, he put it up on a shelf with the timer running. Walking back to Eiji, he turned the older boy and let the picture be taken of both of them.

"What was that about, Ochibi?"

"You better send them all in," Ryoma paused. "Including that last one!"

"Ok," he nodded and ran off.

"Good luck, senpai."

* * *

After getting the pictures developed, Eiji placed them in a large envelope. Writing Ryoma's name neatly, he also included the younger boy's address and phone number. As he walked towards the modeling company's building, he dropped the envelope off and was on his way home.

* * *

The next morning, a woman looked through the mail for the modeling company. As she came across the large envelope, she opened it. Slowly, she flipped through each picture. The smile on her face grew as she went through the pictures again. She ran towards the boss of the company to show her the pictures.

"Brilliant!" the boss looked at the pictures.

"The last picture, Kina-sama," the younger of the two women pointed at the picture of Ryoma and Eiji.

"They shine. What are their names?"

"Well, the envelope only has one name on it."

"What is it?"

"Echizen Ryoma."

"Call him! Find him! I need his presence! He will be big. Find this other boy too…they have a spark to them when they're in the same picture."

"Of course, Kina-sama!" the girl walked out of the office.

"Hmm…I wonder how Syusuke-kun will take it when he finds out he might have a little competition…"

**NOTE:**** Eiji is crazy, and I'm trying to figure out why he has glitter and cat ears and tail. Ah, but Ryoma agreed to helping out Eiji for such a silly reason. Oh, and Karupin made an appearance! What could be better than that cute, little kitty (Ponta…maybe?)?**

**So, now Fuji might get a little competition. That will be good for him…even if it's his old teammates. I should also mention that Eiji and Ryoma sure do act friendly in this chapter. Of course, they're friends and will not be anything other than friends in this fic (Just like Oishi and Eiji are just friends in this fic…and in every fic I will ever write for Prince of Tennis.). The modeling company needs a name…but I can't think of anything (It took me a good five minutes to decide on 'Kina' as the boss…manager lady's name.).**

**Anyways, before I ramble on more about nothing, I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. It means a lot to me. Also, before I go, I would like mention that I would like to randomly put Kaidoh in this fic…but that probably won't happen. There wouldn't be any point to bringing him into the fic. Ugh! I still annoy myself with how I spell Kaidoh (I just can't get myself to spell it Kaidou…it looks weird to me!). Oh, right, sorry…random, random. Thank you for reading~!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ryoma sat at his desk. He listened to Horio babbling on about the homework they had. Of course, it didn't overly interest the boy. Though, he raised his head up when he heard Eiji yell "Ochibi" from the door.

"Kikumaru-senpai, you sure are noisy," Ryoma mumbled.

"Did you hear anything from them? Did they call you?" Eiji shook the younger boy.

"You just send them there last night. They wouldn't call so soon…"

"I know, but I want to know what they think."

"Hey, hey!" Horio poked Ryoma. "What are you two talking about?"

"Senpai wants me to become a model," Ryoma let out a sigh. "It was either that or play doubles with him."

"But you're not good at doubles…still."

He folded his arms as if he was starting to get annoyed. "I know that."

"Ah, it's taking to long though!" Eiji pouted.

As Eiji was growing impatient, the door to the classroom swung open. An older woman walked in and scanned the room. She locked eyes with Ryoma. "Echizen Ryoma."

"Yes?" he squinted to show his confusion.

"I would like you to become our newest model."

"Hmm? Really?" Ryoma looked over at the older boy. "Hey, Kikumaru-senpai, I'm a model now."

The woman turned to see Eiji. "Ah! You're the other one in the picture. Kina-sama will be very pleased. She would like to see both of you."

"Class is about to begin."

"Of course. I will talk to the school about letting you out. Echizen-kun, I already talked to your father. He gave you full permission to work for us."

"His name is Kikumaru Eiji," Ryoma pointed at Eiji.

"Kikumaru-kun, it would be best if you talked to your parents about everything. We would be very pleased to have you along side Echizen-kun."

"I don't understand you," Eiji focused on the floor. "You didn't accept me the first time. Why do you want me now?"

"There is a special spark that the two of you have when you're in a photo together. It'll be perfect for are next photoshoot…brotherly love."

"Brotherly love? Kikumaru-senpai isn't my brother," Ryoma cocked his head to one side.

"She doesn't need us to be actual brothers, Ochibi. It's just a theme," Eiji giggled.

"See, you understand what we mean already," the woman smiled. "My name is Yagami Risa. I look forward to working with both of you. Instead of taking away from your school time, I would like you to visit the studio after school. Kina-sama and I will be waiting for you."

"Thank you! We'll be there as soon as school ends today," he promised.

"Bye bye," she walked out of the room.

"Do you think I could be a model too," Horio wondered.

"Uh…well…look at the time! I have to get to my class!" Eiji ran out of the room.

"Echizen, what do you think?"

"No," Ryoma was being overly blunt.

* * *

A little bit down the road at Shashin Studio, Fuji sat in a white chair. He stared at the older woman sitting in front of him.

"Syusuke-kun, we might be bringing two new members to our group. If we do, there will be more competition for you," Kina clasped her hands together.

"A little competition never hurt anyone," Fuji smiled.

"These two boys both go to your school," she pulled out a picture. "One is Echizen Ryoma."

Fuji stared down at the paper. "Ah, the other one is Eiji. This will be interesting."

"You know them?"

"Eiji and I were good friends. From the start of high school until I became a model, we were tennis partners. Echizen is also an old teammate of mine."

"I hope this won't affect your performance."

"Not at all. If anything, it'll boost my spirit even more."

"I plan on having them work together in the brotherly love photoshoot. It'll be easier with them in one shoot. They also look very nice together."

"Right."

"I'll look through the other projects. I think that you'll look nice next to this one," Kina pointed at Eiji.

"Kikumaru Eiji."

"Kikumaru-kun, ok. If he joins, I'll see if we can make a project where you two will work together."

"I'd rather work alone. Eiji and I don't get along anymore."

"I think I understand. You might be a new model, but you're one of our bests. I'd rather not see you unhappy. We'll work around these things."

"Thank you."

"You have an interview in 30 minutes. You should go get yourself ready."

Fuji nodded and stood up. He walked out of the room and down a set of stairs. Going into a room marks "Hair and Make-up", he sat down in a red chair. Two girls began to work on his hair and face to make him look perfect for his interview.

* * *

After 30 minutes, Fuji made his way to the room where the interview would be taking place. He took his seat across from a young woman. A light shined brightly on both of them signaling that the camera was rolling.

"Hello everyone! I'm Isu Koware. Today we have up and coming model, Fuji Syusuke, with us," the woman cheerfully giggled. "I'm so glad you could take the time to have this little interview, Fuji-kun."

"It's a pleasure to be here," Fuji kept his eyes closed as he smiled.

"Well, lets get straight to the questions!"

"Of course."

"First, Fuji-kun, every girl is probably wondering this…do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, I don't."

"Really? Do you like anyone?"

"Well, that's a hard question to answer. I'm not that sure about it right now."

"Interesting!" Isu clapped her hands together. "What do your friends think about you being a model?"

"Two of them have the chance of becoming models themselves. At first, my best friend wasn't supportive of me at all…actually, he still isn't."

"That's so sad. What about your family?"

"My younger brother, Yuuta, is happy. Now he can be the star tennis player."

"You mentioned tennis. Did you used to play?"

"I went to Nationals. We won…Seishun Academy. It was a very happy time. I continued to play in high school. Though, things ended up changing. Now I'm here instead of on the court."

"Do you miss playing tennis?"

"I've learned to live without it."

"What other things do you like to do?"

"Oddly enough, I like to take photos. I love photography…and my cacti."

"That's awesome! You're such an interesting person. When you're not busy with modeling, what do you usually do?"

"Sleep, eat, homework, and school."

"Simple and cute. Girls must be all over you."

"Kind of. I don't really notice those types of things."

"Well, that seems to be all the time we have. Thank you so much for your time, Fuji-kun. I hope we can have you back again sometime."

"I would like that. Thank you for letting me come here today," Fuji slightly bowed from his seat.

* * *

Fuji left the room. He passed the entrance of the building where he saw Eiji and Ryoma. To be nice, he decided to go and greet them.

"Fuji-senpai," Ryoma looked at the taller boy.

"I heard you two were possibly going to be models here. Congratulations," Fuji smiled.

"Well, since you're no longer playing tennis, I had to beat you somehow."

"Is that it? So, Eiji must be part of your plan in beating me. Or, maybe it's the other way around. Could Eiji be using you to make it where I'm no longer a popular model?"

"That has nothing to do with this, Fuji," Eiji growled.

"I see. I better get going. I have work I need to do. If you're look for Yagami-san or Kina-san, they're up the stairs in the only room to the right," Fuji began to walk away. "Please, don't think you can beat me with cheap tricks."

"Fuji!" Eiji clenched his fists. "You're such a jerk. This is why I hate you!" He raced up the stairs.

"Kikumaru-senpai, wait up," Ryoma sighed as he climbed the stairs.

Fuji lightly hit his fist against the wall. "I guess things are better this way, but you sure are making things hard for me."

**NOTE:**** Wow! I think this is the first Prince of Tennis fic I've wrote with Horio in it. He doesn't have much of a role…but he's there. Everyone has a name now (including the modeling company) which is good. The names are random, but that's ok. For those wondering, Yagami Risa is the female from the end of the last chapter.**

**Yeah, this was a weird chapter. I don't know…it was just…weird. Fuji is kind of a jerk. Don't get me wrong! Fuji is one of my favorite characters, I just think he's a jerk in this fic…at points anyways. I don't know where I'm going with this. Ryoma seems to be turning into an important character in this fic. He's really not that important. I kind of lost Oishi. He hasn't been in this fic in awhile. He must be sick or something.**

**Anyways, I know how I'm going to end this fic. Seriously, I have what I think will be a perfect ending for it. I just have to get to the ending before I can actually write it. I won't rush things though. See, I tend to rush things if I know what I want the ending to be. That's ok…I still write this at a pace that won't be too quick. Of course, I've been writing rather slow lately. I'm so easily distracted by nothing.**

**Ok, I don't overly remember what else I wanted to say here. I'll just end with something random…umm…yeah, I don't even have anything that random to say. Oh! I've got something. Kirihara Akaya's song "Akaku Shimeru Tsuki" is slightly amazing. Morikubo Showtaro's voice is awesome. I don't even like Kirihara overly, but…I love that song! I also just learned that Morikubo does other voicing roles from other anime I've watched awhile back. Hmmm…interesting! I think that was random enough. Now that I've said that, I will stop typing random nonsense. **

**Thank you for reading chapter…chapter…5…I think it's 5. I really don't know anymore. I'm really behind in writing. I also need to not write so late at night…because I say weird things, and I don't know what I'm doing. I need to stop typing. Thank you for reading. I hope you'll continue to read this fic to the very end~! **


	6. Chapter 6

Eiji and Ryoma sat down on a red couch. Eiji crossed his arms and looked like he was about to snap. Kina sat at her desk holding onto a pad of paper.

"I'm so glad you two could make it. You may call me Kina. I'm always looking for fresh, young faces to become new models. When Yagami-kun showed me the pictures, I was lost for words. Echizen Ryoma, you have such a beautiful smile. The way you looked in those pictures was so natural…I found it hard to believe. Though, I must say, the last picture of the two of you together was what made me call for both of you. Kikumaru Eiji, I feel like I've seen you somewhere before," Kina softly smiled.

"I submitted pictures at the same time as Fuji Syusuke," Eiji mumbled.

"I see. Well, I do hope the first rejection will be forgiven. I see great things happening for you and Echizen-kun," she began to write on the paper. "You both have some sort of relationship with Syusuke-kun, right?"

"Kikumaru-senpai likes Fuji-senpai," Ryoma bluntly pointed out.

"Oh?"

"That's not true!" Eiji's face began to heat up. "I don't like him. I hate Fuji…"

"You don't sound very confident when you say that," Ryoma snickered.

"Be quiet, Ochibi!"

"Please, no need to fight," Kina stood up. "Syusuke-kun was just saying how you used to be friends, and you used to be teammates. All the models here are like my family. I treat them with kindness. You see, I wanted to find a shoot where Kikumaru-kun and Syusuke-kun would be together. I thought the two of you would look nice in the same photo. When I suggested doing so, there was sadness in his eyes. He told me he wanted to work alone. It concerns me that he was affected by me saying such a thing. Of course, I shouldn't be getting in the middle of things. Sorry, ignore the fact that I said anything."

Eiji began to shake and quickly got on his feet. "He's an idiot. He threw everything away just to become a model. Tennis…school…our friendship. What's so great about being a model anyways? You'll get a few times in the spotlight…then you'll be put off to the side. You'll grow old. You'll gain weight. You'll become ugly. No one will want you. Then, in the end, you'll realize you threw away everything just for a moment of fame. I don't want that. I just want Fuji back."

"Senpai, are you ok?" Ryoma titled his head to one side. "Your eyes are watering."

"Fine, I do love him," Eiji turned and ran out of the room. "I just don't want to!"

"Senpai!" Ryoma called after him. He let out a sigh and pulled out a blue cell phone. "I have an idea. Give me a minute to call Oishi-senpai. I hope you'll help me out."

Kina nodded. "Sure."

* * *

Eiji made his way through the hall and down the stairs. Unsure of where he was going, he continued to walk until he bumped into someone. As the two of them collided, Eiji fell to the ground.

"Sorry," Eiji pulled himself off of the floor.

"Ah, it's ok," the other boy took sight of who bumped into him. "Eiji."

"Oh, it's you, Fuji," Eiji's tone turned sour.

"Is something wrong?"

"Are you stupid? You threw everything away for this…and now you have the nerve to ask me if something's wrong? Some friend you are!"

"What's with all these cold words? You're so brash…you don't even give me a second to say anything. Have you ever thought about how I felt?"

"You? It's always about you!" Eiji pulled up his arm and smacked his hand across Fuji's face. "This is why I can't stand you. This is why I don't want to love you. I hate you!"

"…Eiji…"

At that moment, a younger woman walked into the building. She smiled and walked up to the two boys.

"Excuse me, I'm a…um…news reporter. My name is…uh…Oi-Oimi," she coughed. "Yes, I would like to take a minute of your time for an interview."

"Sure!" Eiji and Fuji both put on a fake smile.

"That you so much," Oimi pulled out a small camera. "First, how do you like this building? Is it cozy? Comfy?"

"It's big," Eiji mumbled.

"You get used to it," Fuji added.

"Are you two models here?"

"Not really…I'm not sure."

"Yes."

"And your names?"

"Kikumaru Eiji."

"Fuji Syusuke."

"And your relationship?" she leaned in closer.

"I hate him," Eiji crossed his arms.

Fuji looked directly at the camera. "I don't know."

"I see, I see. Would you mind if I take a few pictures?"

"Sure," they both agreed.

"Ah, my assistant will help. Noma!"

A girl that looked like she was only in her first year of high school walked down the hall. She began to set up a camera.

"Just act natural. Pretend as if I'm not even taking pictures," Noma began to click to take pictures.

Fuji stared at the camera and noticed that it wasn't even on. He then looked back and forth between Oimi and Noma. Finally, he noticed who they really were. They were actually Oishi and Ryoma cross-dressing.

"Are we done?" Eiji moaned.

"Just a few more please," Noma giggled.

Fuji pushed Eiji up against the wall. "You're being impatient again."

"F-Fuji!" Eiji stuttered.

"I finally have it where I can tell you what I want to. This isn't the place for you. Quit before you get sucked in. Go back to hating me and not wanting anything to do with me."

"I'm not going to start crying over you, Fuji. I refuse to."

Fuji leaned in closer and placed his mouth against the other boy's left ear. "Why didn't you ever ask how I felt? You go from being my friend…to my enemy…to hating me…to loving me…make up your mind so I can as well."

"What?"

He pulled away and turned to the others. "Oishi, Echizen…please record this so I don't have to repeat myself."

"Right!" the two boys both held onto the camera.

"I wanted Eiji to be a model with me…but he was rejected. I wanted us to be seen together so our friendship would be seen by everyone. Then, when our fame died down, we would laugh about what had happened. While laughing, I would tell Eiji something very important; something that would change the rest of our lived," Fuji looked at Eiji. "As long as you continue to hate me, I will continue to be a model. Though, if you're willing to listen to the one thing I would like to tell you, I will stop…for you."

"What is it?" Eiji was drawn in by Fuji's silky voice.

Fuji held Eiji's chin up with his right hand and softly placed his lips on his. As he pulled away, he softly whispered, "I love you."

"Fuji…" tears formed in Eiji's eyes. "I…I-I…ok…I lied."

"Hmm?"

"I was jealous because I wanted you for myself. I said I hated you to cover up how I truly felt. Also, I couldn't hold back from crying any longer."

The two of them shared a hug as tears continued to stream down Eiji's cheeks. As the two of them stood there, Kina walked slowly up to them and snapped a picture. When the click of the camera was heard, they quickly broke apart.

"This will do," Kina smiled.

"What?" Eiji's face was completely red at this point.

"Well, I'm thinking this will be the perfect cover for next months _Glam Style_ magazine."

"You can't use that! It'll be embarrassing!"

"Ok, ok," she giggled. "I'll make a deal with all four of you. One last photoshoot with all of you, and I will leave the memory card of this camera in your hands, Kikumaru-kun."

"Fine…"

* * *

In the end, everyone got what they wanted. Fuji was able to share the friendship he had with Eiji with those everywhere. Eiji, even though it took him awhile, finally was able to admit his true feelings. Even Oishi and Ryoma felt like they did something successful by bringing the two together. As the last photo was snapped of the four, they parted from the building. Leaving Ryoma and Oishi behind, Fuji and Eiji walked hand-in-hand down the sidewalk. The sun began to set, and they shared one more kiss while promising to go back to playing tennis together and never doing anything with modeling ever again.

_FINISHED._

**NOTE:**** And…it's over! I'm amazed I actually finished this one so soon. I don't know…I just couldn't find a way to drag it out any longer. I hope it doesn't seem rushed or anything. Actually, I didn't even use the ending I wanted to. I couldn't figure out how to make it work. The ending I wanted was that there was a photoshoot with Eiji, Ryoma, and Fuji. Fuji ends up saying something to Eiji and pushes him down and kisses him. In the end, Ryoma was going to be the only one in the picture. I just couldn't find a way to make that work. I tried.**

**Anyways, you got to meet Oimi and Noma…the female versions of Oishi and Ryoma. Haha. Yeah, things work weird in my mind…and I come up with this. I needed to bring Oishi back in, and what's better than having them cross-dress? Haha.**

**Thank you for reading this fic. I hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't…um…do you mind telling me why? Haha. No, if you didn't like it, you didn't like it. I'm down to two fics now. Wait! I have a new story that will be started soon. All that is known so far is that it's called "Beyond the Musical Notes" and it has various couples (The main one being TezukaXOishi.). Oh, and by the title, you can probably tell that it has a musical theme. I'm excited because I get to finally write something with music-ness to it. Writing, music, and the Prince of Tennis…three of my favorite things in one. Awesome! Haha! Sorry, sorry. Maybe you'll check it out when I post the first chapter…maybe you won't. It's up to you. After I'm finished with "The Pressure of Our Love", I will probably post a new FujiXEiji fic. You know me, I have to keep my fans happy (Wait…do I even have fans?).**

**Wow, yeah, I need to stop typing. It took me one month and twelve days to complete this fic. Thank you for sticking around that long. I hope you'll continue to support me as I continue to write more fics. Thank you, nya~!**


End file.
